


Cast a Love Spell on You

by komaegi



Series: Fictober + Nanowrimo 2018 [18]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaegi/pseuds/komaegi
Summary: Recently she's been trying to get mana enough to perform a complicated spell.(Day 18: "You should have seen it")





	Cast a Love Spell on You

**Author's Note:**

> shirley i'm sorry for taking so long but this is For You
> 
> also i'm not really the best at writing angie & himiko but i hope i did well?

Yumeno Himiko is a mage.

Some of her magic is invisible, unseen by everyone.

Himiko knows why everyone thinks it's something like a trick, or something magicians use to trick people.

But she's not that type, she's a real mage.

The only people who scam people out from their money are fakes who don't believe in something as powerful as magic.

"Good morning, Himiko~! How are you doing?"

"Good morning…"

Recently she's been trying to get mana enough to perform a complicated spell.

"Oh, Himiko! Don't be grumpy! Angie will hug you, so tight that you won't be tired anymore~! Nyahaha!"

Some magic spells are simply too strong that she cannot perform them immediately.

Especially when she's too exhausted.

"Nyeh… too tight…"

Angie would be powerful enough to perform that spell if her energy is always at its highest.

But, the mage between both of them is Himiko, so it's her responsibility.

That's right.

She's going to put a spell on Angie.

A love spell.

These had always been the most difficult.

Of course, she knew a lot.

No matter how much of a good mage is, love spells can be unsuccessful.

In truth, the majority of love spells are unsuccessful, they almost never work.

And when they do, it's for a really short time.

Love is difficult, no less difficult, even with the use of magic.

But, definitely, Himiko is going to make it work.

She's going to save lots of energy for it to work.

Of course, because she's the Super High School Level Mage.

So, she will make sure it'd work.

It might seem like cheating, to get someone to fall in love with you.

But love spells aren't that bad.

They don't work with people who hate each other.

If Himiko put Harumaki and Ouma under a love spell, it would never work.

Not that it would be a wise decision.

Since Himiko and Angie are closed friends, there is a higher chance of its success.

"Sooo~ Angie will see you later! Have a nice day, Himiko!"

And Angie took off running.

"…"

She's still tired.

She wants to sleep more.

Just focus on collecting mana to perform the love spell.

The day was too long, she didn't notice that she's been kept awake.

She tried to nap, but everyone was too noisy.

So, she didn't have enough time to sleep.

It wasn't like that for one day, but several.

"Hey, Yumeno-san?"

It was Tenko, looking concerned.

Akamatsu is too by her side.

Looking back on it, the two started dating recently.

Himiko thinks that Akamatsu is the perfect choice for Tenko.

"Oh, Tenko, Akamatsu."

"You seem to sleep a lot recently, is everything okay?"

"Yes, I'm just getting prepared! I'm trying to gather my mana… for a love spell!"

Akamatsu seemed confused.

But Tenko seemed to panic.

"Oh! Then, you should hurry and cast it! You wouldn't want to lose the person you like to someone else! Oh, but if one of these menace reject you—"

"It's okay, Tenko! It's not any of the boys."

Tenko sighed in relief.

Akamatsu seemed to follow, as her face was less confused than before.

"Oh! Chabashira-san is correct, Yumeno-san. If you don't confess— I mean perform your love spell, someone might beat you to it!"

"Nyeh?!"

They both made a point.

If she's too late… Angie would fall in love with someone else.

And she'd feel bad if she casted the spell while Angie is in love with someone else.

That would be quite low of her.

But, she won't be able to do it with a low mana…

It's too low at the moment.

"Hey, Yumeno-san, it'll be okay!"

Akamatsu gave an encouraging smile.

"Yes! Tenko will be cheering for you, Yumeno-san!"

"Thank you…"

She could do it now, and just hope that it'd work properly.

"A—Angie"

"Ohhh, Himikoo~! What do you want from Angie?"

It's better to do it unsuccessfully than never have the chance to do it.

Even if it doesn't work, she hopes they could still be friends.

"Can you stand here… just for a few minutes?"

"Sure!"

She took a deep breath.

It could work, even if it's not definite, there's a chance.

She pulled out her wand.

She took the majority of her focus on the power of the magic.

Of course, not all of it, because she would pass out.

And with a simple glow, the spell was casted.

"Angie?"

"What is it, Himiko?"

"I—I like… I like you…"

"Aww, Angie likes you too!"

"I mean, as in I want you to be my girlfriend!"

"Well~ Angie likes Himiko in that way too!"

Himiko blinked.

It worked!

"Angie! It worked!"

"Yes, it did, it did!"

Magic is invisible, but she wishes that others who could not use it can see it.

"You should have seen it! Even with a low mana, the spell was casted properly!"

"Nyahaha! That means Himiko is a great mage, doesn't it?"

After all, she was meant to be the Super High School Level Mage.

"And it worked! Even though love spells rarely work properly!"

She seemed to regain a large amount of her mana, mysteriously.

Maybe she unknowingly had enough to cast the spell itself.

With a smile, they both looked at each other.

"So Angie will see ya later, Himiko!"

She pressed a kiss to Himiko's cheek, then waved goodbye.

After Angie left, Tenko and Akamatsu showed up.

"How expected from Yumeno-san! It worked really well!"

She wished that they could have seen it too, the beautiful mix of pink and red glow, only specific to love spells.

"That's a good thing, isn't it, Yumeno-san? I wish you happiness together!"

Love spells are rarely successful, but Himiko's worked properly.

Maybe in the first place, even without the use of magic, it would have worked too.

Because they both were good friends, they didn't hate each other.

She could have just confessed her love, and she might have a similar result.

But, it's more fun to use magic, isn't it?


End file.
